


Picking Daisies

by AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Parody, Schlick, division
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic/pseuds/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Daisy spots her freshly-showered reflection in the mirror. One thing leads to another, and another, and another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Daisies

Princess Daisy found that, despite her duties as a princess and her multiple sports obligations, she had a lot of downtime. Far too much downtime, and nobody to spend it with. Luigi was always off shadowing Mario or getting into trouble. Peach was always getting abducted and thus rarely had a free day on her calendar. Waluigi wasn't allowed within 500 yards of her, with special exceptions made for competitive sports. Daisy still didn't understand the court's reasoning behind that particular clause, but she usually shrugged it off.

And so, this combination of boredom and happenstance isolation, one day led to a boldness in Daisy. She'd stepped out of a nice, warm shower and was side-eying her towel-clad reflection in the dresser mirror. Nice. Curvy, sensual, with soft yet wide hips and a modest bust that nonetheless made men and women a little flushed when the breasts were jiggling about in a jersey.

Suckling thoughtfully on the tip of her index finger, Daisy slowly sashayed up to the mirror, her eyes half-lidded as she surveyed her beautiful reflection. She wanted her. She'd do herself. Who wouldn't? Leaning towards the mirror, cleavage formed as her arms pressed her breasts together, she initiated conversation:

"HI, I'M DAISY!"

Sexy. Bold. Confident. Forward. She liked a woman who knew what she wanted.

Her tongue traced itself, matching its mirrored counterpart for every move, although the reality was far less sensual than her mind told her it was, as Daisy essentially slobbered all over the mirror, jets of breath from her nostrils fogging it up. Luigi never told Daisy what a terrible kisser she was.

Undoing her towel and letting it slide down her damp, smooth flesh and rumple upon the floor, Daisy rolled her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, giving one slight and gentle tugs, while the other received a slightly rougher treatment. And there was still the matter of that pleasant warmth between her legs, an insistent sensation. Not quite a tingle, not quite an itch... just a  _need..._

"Yes! Daisy!" Daisy moaned as she ran two dry fingers up and down the lips of the slightly moist slit, parting her legs as a finger slipped between the outer lips. Her palm brushed her clit, and she gasped. Her stroking became rubbing, fingers curled as they prepared to enter her own Sarasaland, her wet Muda. She could almost feel Luigi driving his Marine Pop through her World 2-3 until he met and shot down her Dragonzamasu. Oh, yeah! That was it. Nice and nasty.

She teasingly rubbed the underside of her breasts, and her nipples hardened in response. Her breathing became labored. Luigi Luigi Luigi Luigi... her mind was a möbius strip of lust, her lover's name an endless and sourceless train running upon an infinite track. She imagined Luigi's hands gripping her hips, his tenor whine as he fucked her faster and faster, his characteristic caution slipping away with every thrust, his sheer drive making up for what he lacked in size. Mario's dick may have been longer, Peach's may have been thicker, but Luigi's got the job done and could actually fit inside her all the way - and this was important in a man. Daisy remembered the blood, stitches, and scarring that had resulted from the last time she had tried to screw around with Mario. Fucking Luigi only sent her to the hospital when he got her pregnant.

"Hot stuff! Yeah!" she gasped as her fingertips brushed the G-spot. And harder she frigged herself, her free hand grabbing the dresser for balance. "Uh huh! Alright! DAI-sy!" she groaned, pushing more fingers in. She was up to four. It didn't hurt - somehow, it didn't  _hurt_  like it should have, and soon, she was fisting herself. The itch became stronger. She was bent over the dresser now, rubbing her clit, her other arm buried elbow-deep into her snatch, Daisy too far gone in crazed lust to question the madness of it all. Arming! Up to her shoulder! Still, her insatiable body cried out for more. It wanted to swallow her whole, this lust, it wanted to consume her as a mere morsel and she would never hesitate to let it, not in this state.

"Here comes Daisy!" she cried as she finally felt the wave of the orgasm crest, before crashing down upon her. With a mighty shudder and a great cry, Daisy was sucked into her own vagina, whole, being pulled and shrieking as her vagina soon swallowed itself and created a rip in the fabric of space and time itself by the sheer implausibility of the act. All life became corrupt, and frenzied rioting filled the streets. The sky blackened. Daisy's room collapsed in upon itself and exploded. Sarasaland was sucked into a black hole, and that was how the Princess' Pussy Galaxy was created.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you!
> 
> The idea never did quite leave me alone until I wrote it. Here it is! You're welcome.


End file.
